Sam
Sam is the protagonist whom players take control of to survive a night playing Wick. Description All the player sees of Sam are his hands and forearms. He is a teenage boy wearing a long-sleeved red top. He never speaks, but can be heard panting when his stamina runs out or when he gets frightened. He also grunts in pain when he walks off of a steep ledge, like falling from the Bridge. Since the release of the No Way Out expansion, Sam now has animations along with the ghost children during their kill screen. For instance, the player can see Sam raising his arms in defense against a punch from Tim. Role In The Story At the beginning of the game, Sam gets blindfolded and locked in the forest via gate by his friends with nothing but matches and candles, per the rules of the in-game version of Wick. The rules also state that he must survive from Midnight to 6:00 AM. However, this proves difficult for Sam as the spirits of the Weaver children make every effort to kill him. His fate is very unclear. If the player has not gathered all the collectibles prior to completing 4:00 AM, Sam appears to be found by the police and at 5:00 AM his group of friends are charged with Wrongful Endangerment and Hoax. But if the player completes the collection, they unlock 5:00 AM as a playable hour as if never being saved at all. The hour begins with him finding a freshly dug grave (most likely his own) with a glowing green candle sitting on it. At the end of this hour, Sam finds himself standing before the Weaver children who are gathered together. Lillian holds out her hand peacefully during this sequence while he examines his own hands and sees that he is decayed, much like the Weaver children. The epilogue text reveals that the police search parties did not locate him and his missing persons case remains open. Trivia *The hand that sometimes reaches out of the well appears to be his withered hand from the ending of 5:00 AM. *His name is revealed on the Bus at 5:00 AM. *Because the in-game story is told only from the perspective of Sam, it is quite possible that the events around him may be skewed. This unreliable narration sheds light on why there might be two separate endings. *Sam at one point in development was going to be named Joshua. *Sam is the second open missing persons report in the forest that previously belonged to the Weavers, the first being Travis Burton's. *Very early concept art of Sam depicts him with long red hairhttp://notdogmajones.tumblr.com/post/148938513785/ye-ole-wick-concept-art. This is also the only concept art of Sam. Gallery Wellhand.png|The future's past is watching. Protagsig bright.png|Sam's signature on the bus. Picking up a lit candle.png|Picking up a candle Guarding candle flame.png|Preventing a candle from blowing out Transferring candlelight.png|Lighting a candle Sam's hands at 6 AM 1.png|A questionable truth Sam's hands at 6 AM 2.png|Leather-like hands Wick Concept Art Sam and Caleb.png|Concept art that depicts Sam and Caleb. References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wick